Halo: Total Eclipse
by Icesquall
Summary: After the end of the great war, things become more tolerable for the belligerents and willful survivors of the Human-Covenant war as the new generation has looked forward to joint peace, prosperity and technological advancement. During these times, an Infinity-class ship is sent to investigate a Forerunner artifact, a now commonly increasing sight, and is sent to a trip unprepared.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is a slightly in an AU (Alternate Universe) fashion, so take everything written here with an open mind if you would please. That's all I have to say for now, anyways, enjoy and feel free to review if you wish. Criticism is always appreciated. **

**Chapter 1**

**UNSC **_**Liberty Prime**_

A decade after the war with the Covenant and humanity and separatist relations have been more friendly then it had been when the war was still fresh in the minds of the survivors, this was in no small part due to the minds of the newer generation which had experienced none of the suffering endured during the Great war and looked forward to a better future instead of reliving the bitter past.

In turn, technology and economy had skyrocketed in terms of development and the UEG was almost back to it's former glory with 700 colonies terraformed and rising, as the Sangheili, Mgalekgolo and Unggoy had turned to the UNSC for the most part, they had also receive relief aid. Although the Arbiter was hesitant at first to receive help from the same people that he and his race helped push to extinction, he realized that his race had always been dependent on the whole of the Covenant to support them with ships, expertise, weapons and many other valuable resources and their chances of prospering would lower if they did not receive help early on. He accepted and all three races were given full support by the UEG, they in turn lent their members to serve as crew on ships and built stations like the _Unyielding Hierophant_ to build additional ships.

The _UNSC Liberty Prime_ was one of the ships that were built on the _UNSC Firm Resolution_, a multi-purpose station. It was double the size of the original station at 20 kilometers in circumference but could only support a fleet of 500 Capital ships similar to the original as it housed multiple construction facilities, research stations, medical bays, living areas, agricultural production facilities, a command center and many other essential components for an independently operating station, the station itself was capable of slipspace transition due to it's engines that were created with the help of thousands of Huragok and salvaged Forerunner technology from all over the galaxy after the other half of the Janus key was recovered from the Storm Covenant, which were still at large despite the death of it's leader, Jul' Mdama.

The _UNSC Liberty Prime_ was an _Infinity_-class ship, over 5 kilometers long and armed with four series-8 MACs and it's complement of 10 Strident frigates as well as multiple secondary, tertiary and quaternary weapon systems.

Inside of it were thousands of Marines, ODSTs, a few SPARTAN-IV fire teams and a single surviving SPARTAN-II, the Master Chief.

–-

After the war and being retrieved from the ruins of the Didact's ship by the first _Infinity_-class ship, he went on and fought Insurrectionists and Storm Covenant and eventually killed Jul' Mdama in a skirmish. He was currently on a mission to accompany the _Liberty Prime _to an unknown Forerunner creation. It looked like an Installation at first glance but it had no surface nor any visible structures on it, rendering difficulty for the research teams sent to investigate it, though one of the researchers had activated a hardlight panel in it and a large portal formed over the Installation, it was closed after a few hours in which no one had dared to go through it. The _Liberty Prime _would be the first to go.

For this mission specifically, the ship was outfitted with multiple high-tier systems including stronger ship-borne energy shields, Covenant Plasma torpedoes and Hardlight projectors. It's complement was also reinforced with the newly developed Titan XM ADS used by the Master chief, all of these armaments are meant in order for the UNSC ship to survive if it would be under attack in the other side of the portal and to prepare for unknowns.

The Titan Exoathmospheric Multi-role Armor Defense System was a huge leap in technology, utilizing a more anthropomorphic design deviated from the UNSC Mantis and the acquired and nearly never-ending firepower of Forerunner hardlight technology.

They had managed to find a way to convert normal light into hardlight passively, giving the pilot of such weapons of mass destruction infinite potential. It was armed with two shoulder-mounted hardlight missile pods, a Spartan laser based Energy rifle, a Hardlight sword, passive and powerful energy shields infused with a miniscule amount of passive hardlight, allowing it to absorb energy, resulting in it able to survive myriads of Spartan Laser blasts at the same time and actually allowing it to survive the portable Energy projectors employed by the Mgalekgolos as a far more powerful replacement for their Assault cannons and lastly, a survivability function that allowed a hardlight form of a bubble shield to form when the energy shields were completely depleted and the Titanium-A and Forerunner metal alloys that were used in the construction were heavily damaged, deflecting all attack from every angle for five seconds maximum. And of course, it was only part of it's function as it's anthropomorphic design allows it to place it's weapons on it's back with the help of constraint fields also deviated from the Forerunners, allowing it to carry warheads and drop them when bombers are not around as they are outfitted with hover packs by standard and are made for EVA operations, rending the machines extremely deadly, efficient and serving many purposes from transporting smaller vehicles. It was also capable of orbital reentry with the help of it's anti-gravity packs or if it was a black operation behind enemy lines, it had a stealth module that function as active camouflage for the Titan.

A single Titan was 20 feet tall, has motion sensors , costs as much as an _Infinity_ class ship and therefore only five have been made, with the one on the ship belonging to the Master Chief as it was given to him by the UNSC military as a sort of gift for his actions and as a way to express their condolence for his loss of Cortana, it had worked in a way as he had been spending a lot of time using it but he had made it clear that he would not be accepting any other A.I. as a replacement for Cortana and therefore his Titan lacked a ship-grade A.I. that was standard in the machines but UNSC researchers made extra modifications on it that streamlined the controls of the ADS, making it much more human-friendly as well as functions not found in other units that they had neglected to tell to serve as a sign of good faith all for the sake of their personal hero.

–-

"All personnel to your battle stations, we are approaching the Forerunner artifact codenamed "God's Ring" preparations have already been made and we will be approaching the portal as soon as possible and we do not know what to expect at the other side, so get ready. ." The ship's A.I. stated throughout the P.A. system.

The Spartan was in his cabin, reviewing the schematics of the MA10 Light Rifle that was standard issue to UNSC soldiers, it was a very deadly weapon combining all the advantages of Human, Covenant and Forerunner weapons, it had a small battery pack as ammunition, it was self-tracking like the needler and it fired hardlight rounds, all soldiers in the field were issued three battery packs as they continuously recharge to the point that when the other two packs were depleted, one would always be filled, allowing for infinite ammo and more space to dedicate food and water to. John would have taken apart the weapon if he could, but the properties of the weapon rendered the risks of taking it apart too high, so he had to settle for the schematics when he heard the announcement.

"_It's time."_ _he thought as he left to the hangar to man his Titan._

–-

At the hangar, he saw a myriad of Sangheili, Unggoy, a few Mgalekgolo and other humans manning their battle station in the Strident frigates, however a Sangheili approached him which he immediately recognized.

"Demon." The Arbiter greeted.

"Arbiter, how are you?" The Chief replied, attempting to strike up a conversation after encouragement from Doctor Halsey to be more sociable.

Doctor Halsey was recovered from the Storm Covenant after John rescued her and Thomas Lasky convinced her that he did not intend for the SPARTAN-IVs to assassinate her and it was a misunderstanding. Things were cleared up after a few days and Halsey was back to working for the UNSC-Separatist alliance, during which she encouraged John to make up for loss time.

_'flashback'_

"_John, I wanted to thank you for bringing me back here, I never considered that what happened was not the intent of the UNSC." Halsey said as she looked through the observation board of the Infinity, the same place where Thomas Lasky comforted the Master Chief when the loss of Cortana was fresh in his mind._

"_It was my duty, Doctor."_

"_I think you should retire."_

_The Spartan was immediately taken aback at his 'mother's' reply and just stared at her as if she was insane, though thankfully she did not take offense as she expected the Spartan's reaction to be as such, so she continued._

"_You've spent your whole life fighting and despite all this time, I still feel guilty for taking away your's and the other SPARTANs' childhoods and lives. Their... disappearance..." The doctor paused in disgust, recalling the Office Of Naval Intelligence Directive 930._

"_Their disappearance does not make me feel any better, so I want you to have your life back, Fred, Kelly, Linda and the others have already retired and began living the rest of their artificially immortal lifespan in peace, why do you insist on staying and fighting?"_

_The Spartan ran his thoughts faster than a normal humans and gathered them all for a moment before responding._

"_Because I fight for the UNSC, I have been and always will." To which Halsey sighed, as she knew that once someone says those words, nothing will sway them._

"_If that is want you want John, but Lord Hood has already scheduled for your retirement after your next mission to the God's Ring, when you get back your are going to have peace whether you like it or not." She replied with a grin at the Spartan, to which he looked down._

_Halsey then left the room to proceed with her research. Leaving the Spartan to gather finalize his thoughts on the subject._

_'End Flashback'_

"I am fine, education efforts on Sanghelios have been widely successful, and we know that our race is not only proficient at war. We will need more than warriors, we will need teachers, scientists, pilots, engineers, builders, farmers, cooks, architects and many other professionals for Sanghelios to survive on it's own, the same holds true for the Unggoy at Balaho and the Mgalekgolo, I also thank you and your species for extending a hand to us despite our bloodshed in the past." The Arbiter replied in gratitude.

"The Past is in the past." John said in a slight tone of bitterness, barely noticed by the Sangheili.

"You are still sorrowful for the loss of your A.I.?" The Arbiter was right on the money.

"I can't say I'm not, but I will do my best to honor her memory." The Spartan said as he left to man his Titan, while Thel left to examine the newest generation of Scarabs on the ship, the Arbiter was present in the ship as he requested to join the humans in their venture to the Portal, though he did not bring the Shadow of Intent.

The new generation of Scarabs have not been spared from the influence of Forerunner technology. It had energy shields even more powerful than the Titan due to it's larger size, however, like all massive armored units, it was slow despite having motor improvements to it's prehensile leg structure, the Scarab also received a newer and more streamlined design with glowing symbols around it's surface, among it's improvements in firepower included firing a straight and deathly beam of hardlight that replaced it's main cannon as well as two

Once all the crews had manned their battle stations, the _Liberty Prime _crossed the Portal.

The results were expected, they entered the portal and were sent into a different section of space much like the portal to the Ark. But there was no return point, rendering them stranded for the moment as the Captain found out that they were sent to an unknown part of space.

The Chief was then personally called on by the Captain.

–-

"We have arrived at the ending point of our travel, however, I've noticed that this solar system appears very similar to Sol system, matching the profiles of all the known planets of orbiting the sun including Mars and Earth." The Captain explained as he pointed towards the holographic map of the system that they were in.

The Master arrived as the automatic doors opened and the ground beneath him creaked under the weight of his MJOLNIR Mark X, the newest version of the MJOLNIR armor.

The newest of the MJOLNIR series of powered assault armor had been outfitted with improved and more practical armor abilities including the latest version of Covenant active camouflage, it renders the user completely invisible even during movement, but unlike the older versions, it allows the user to hear the outside and so it was used mainly by the Separatists and UNSC to sneak spies behind enemy lines and allow them to eavesdrop with relatively low chances of being spotted.

The armor abilities also included hologram, armor lock, seeker drone, promethean vision and hardlight shield , the rest of the armor abilities remained the same, however, Promethean vision does not reveal the user's position with it's light and muffles the noise, allowing it for more practical applications, the hardlight shield was also improved with the advent of Forerunner technology, the shield now forms a bubble which allows the user full movement.

The armor itself is made up of stronger materials and has a two-layered energy shield, each strong enough to take a full Spartan laser blast and could simultaneously recharge both energy shields and the inner energy shield could be freely manipulated and could form objects that could be vital to a spartan's survival such as parachutes, ladders, bridges for armored vehicles and protection for his/her unshielded allies. It also incorporates a slight form of anti-gravity armor on the lower body, allowing the user to run at literally gravity-defying speeds with little fear of physical damage, the armor also increases the reaction time and strength by a small amount relative to the Mark VI, lastly, it allows the user to change the armor's color using nanites in the surface of the suit, though the nanites weren't used for any other purposes as it was deemed too expensive.

The Master Chief entered the room and was seen by the Captain, who approached him.

"Master Chief, how's it doing?" Thomas Lasky greeted the Spartan.

"I'm fine."

"Gather 'round Chief, you may be interested in what we've discovered.

Captain Lasky was transferred from the Infinity to the _Liberty Prime_ after the _Infinity's _former Captain Andrew Del Rio campaigned to regain his previous position as he was not particularly happy with losing command of the UNSC's strongest ship at the time, unofficially, he was backed by ONI spooks, though it is something to be discussed at another time.

Surprisingly, Lord Hood agreed to it and had Lasky transferred to a STRONGER ship than the _Infinity, _the Master Chief had a few laughs at the past with Lasky when he brought up the irony when they met at the ship.

The Master Chief stood around with the other personnel on the bridge, actually it was more like the personnel made room for him.

"So as I've said before, we are in a solar system uncannily similar to Sol system, however, I am sure that we are not in the Sol system as the ODPs, and UEG command is not stationed there and we are not receiving any kind of traffic in this sector of space." The Captain continued explaining.

A holographic representation of the Earth in their sector with visible objects orbiting it appeared in the holotable. "As you can see here, there are what looks to be satellites and other objects that are not discernible for the moment, we should send in a small amount of forces to establish contact with whatever now lives there as I have my theories on what happened but I cannot prove them unless we find out what is happening in Earth."

Before anyone else could say something, the Master Chief spoke up.

"Captain, Requesting permission to use my Titan's stealth module and infiltrate the planet alone." he stated.

Captain Lasky pondered for a moment whether to send in Humanity's best soldier on the mission and came to a conclusion.

"Permission granted, scout the area and report back to us, I'm sure you'll do the right thing so I'm allowing you to do whatever you want on the mission. Lasky said, remembering how Del Rio's ignorance resulted in the people of New Phoenix losing their lives, if he had only listened to the Master Chief, it could have been averted.

The Spartan nodded and want on his way.

–-

The night sky above Kyoto was illuminated by the stars above and the fires on the streets below caused by the recent and possibly on-going BETA attack, all was easily seen as loss as the Destroy-class BETAs destroyed what was left of the scattered TSF defenders left and right.

Amidst all the destruction, a foreign object fell from the sky, at first glance, one was likely to deduce that it was a shooting star, but on closer inspection, one would notice that there is nothing to be seen creating the flames around it, as if it was air and the best of trained eyes would see that a slight silhouette of a TSF-like machine crashing towards an open valley on the outskirts of the Imperial capital.

–-

"E.T.A. 30 seconds, anti-gravity packs will be activated in 3...2...1.." an automated voice of the dumb A.I. in the cockpit of the Titan sounded as the mech slowly descended into the Earth with a serene blue flame trailing it.

As the Titan landed, the Master Chief was immediately taken aback when he saw a massive amount of giant unknown creatures began charging at him, it was down on four legs, had a large green shield-like carapace in the area that the Spartan knew as the head and it's body was yellow and the most immediate thought that he had after that was to retaliate as the creatures continued running at him at over 100 kph and although his shield would hold from the kinetic force, he was not taking any chances considering the sheer number of the creatures.

The Titan brought the energy rifle up to bear and fired, a lance of bright red light expelled from the opening of the barrel and struck the creatures running en masse and it kept concentrated until after three seconds of a continuous stream, prompting the weapon to cool down, but not before annihilating a significant amount of the Destroyer-class BETA, dozens were killed in the aftermath as many of them where running in a straight line due to their speed, the smell of burning flesh was fresh in the air as the carapaces of the BETA were simply burnt to ashes, there wasn't even any blood visible as the innards of the beasts were completely cauterized and the armor simply burnt through. the Spartan had taken advantage of his enhancements and timing his arc and more than three-forths of the beasts had been killed in a single 3 second-long beam of death.

The rest of the BETA got within 200 meters of him, too close to wait out the 5 second cooldown of the energy rifle when used in a continuous stream. So the Titan placed the Energy rifle on the magnetic clamps on the back portion of the Anti-gravity pack and took out a five-meter long hardlight blade and precisely, swiftly and systematically slicing the BETA to halves until absolutely none was left.

"_What were those things..." John thought to himself as the battle field was wiped clear of BETAs._

**End Of Chapter.**

**Spent two days writing and polishing up this chapter.**

**Anyways, as stated earlier, read, review and drop of your criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Ground to UNSC _Liberty Prime_**

"Sir, did you get that?" The Master Chief asked through the Coms as he was still on the ground unsure of continuing the mission.

"Yes, obviously we haven't encountered those creatures before and they're extremely aggressive if the attack on you is any indication. But on more important matters, I've found that the planet that you're in is an exact copy of Earth but with a rather... telling difference." Lasky's voice laced with uncertainty.

"_Then this is likely what the Forerunners wanted us to find..."_

"What exactly are the differences that you mean?" John responded, unfazed.

"Based on the geographical data on the ever-changing positions of the continents, an accurate estimation would be that we are either 500 years in the past, are in a different reality and 500 years in the past or the Forerunners made this exact copy of the Sol System albeit 500 years after they activated the Halo rings, resulting in our civilization becoming 500 years more advanced as scans of the planet show that they are at least a peak 20th century-level technology." Lasky explained.

"So what do we do now?"

"Continue on in the mission Chief, scans show a city nearby, I'll upload the coordinates to you, we might find something and someone there, assuming that humans live in that planet, that could explain things, I sent out our Strident frigates earlier and they reported back saying there was no life on the nearby planets at all and no Forerunner artifacts turned up in the sensors that we borrowed from the Covenant."

"Affirmative, Sierra One-One-Seven out."

–-

After fighting through many of the creatures as well as other unspeakable mutations that he had encountered and massacred. The Spartan continued on as he was rather far from the structure when he noticed other mechs readying to fight the creatures, he activated the Titan's stealth module and approached them, being careful not to step on the creatures that may reveal him.

He could see a number of them in a formation, most being colored white with glowing blue outlines around it with one colored gold and another red. All of them holding larger versions of 20th century weapons on one hand and a shield on the other. He knew that they were mechs as the dumb A.I. was able to hack into the supposedly secured channels and could hear human chatter though he could not understand it, prompting the A.I. to come up with a translation for it as it was a known language in the UNSC.

Once the translation software was complete, John could hear the apparently feminine voices in English.

"All units, fire at will! Let's go!" The Spartan deduced that the voice was from the unit's Commanding Officer. With the Spartan's guess confirmed by the responses of the other pilots. "Roger!"

They ran up to the creatures that the Spartan had previously fought, he contemplated on helping but decided against it to see their combat tactics and gather possible intelligence, though he knew he can't let them _all_ die as he needed someone to explain the situation to him.

The unknowns fired at the creatures, only for the things' shields to shrug off the rounds.

The coms perked up again.

"Remember your training, Shimako!" To which the possible respondent gasped.

"How do you fight a Destroy-class?"

"I-I know!"

Just as the Spartan thought they would be rushing to their deaths as they ran to the newly dubbed Destroy-class creatures. The mechs activated a sort of hoverpacks on their backs and a blue flame trailed them as they flew up and fired on the exposed back area of the monsters, causing some to fall and wither.

An alarm sounded. "Watch out for lasers!"

The lasers that they were referring to were likely the ones that had fired upon the Chief earlier on his way, the output of the lasers were equivalent to a single charge of energy, dozens of which are required to form a full Spartan Laser-damage blast, which would likely destroy the unknowns in a single strike as they lack the advanced energy shields and the near-indestructible alloy of Titanium-A and the same Forerunner metals that survived double-digit gigaton impacts from ODPs which routinely skewered Covenant heavy capital ships, with the Forerunner metals being the dominant of the alloy.

"You're too high!" was the last thing the pilot of a mech that flew to a high enough angle for the beasts to fire at.

Her mech was pierced straight through by the laser and exploded in a brilliant flash, multiple reactions were heard from the other members as their teammate was killed.

"Don't falter, if you get up close to one of them, the lasers won't fire." their CO advised them under fire from the lasers.

"Where's our target Laser-class?"

The Chief dubbed the laser firing ones as the Laser-class in accordance with what the human inhabitants of the planet classified them as.

"Forward-right, 1200. Right in front of the relay station."

"I see them... lock." One of the unknowns said. Though this was interrupted by a scream when one of their teammates was attacked by yet another one of the beasts, it looked to be a scorpion with a head-like sensory organ on it's back, it was not necessarily the head as John theorized as he had taken out a few earlier, he aimed for the head and it still moved, he eventually had to cauterize them with the energy rifle or slice them into bloody ribbons with the hardlight blade.

They fought hard, killing many of the creatures, but it was clear that they were getting surrounded and, as the Master Chief guessed, were running out of ammunition. Little did he know that he was right on the money.

The fighting went on and one of the unknown mechs pulled out a sword after the gun probably ran out of ammo and continued fighting with the creatures at close-range, though they could not compare to the Spartan, the Titan simply looked to be dancing around the BETA as it blurred through and cut down dozens of them in seconds with the glowing orange hardlight sword.

Soon enough, most of the BETA their position had been eliminated with the remaining ones being the Laser-class and they were about to mop and the Chief had planned to approach them, analyzing their battle tactics when suddenly more of the Destroy-class BETA appeared.

"More?"

"What's going on? It was supposed to be a single group!" Their CO said, apparently they had not expected any more of the creatures to attack.

"Command Post, respond... these trainees won't hold them off, what on Earth are the regular soldiers doing?"

The mention of Earth caught the Spartan by surprise, they had called their planet Earth too. But he had more immediate concerns to deal with, the supposed trainees were probably low on supplies as they had not expected more of the creatures to attack.

The Commanding Officer then proceeded to give out a withdrawal order and eventually they flew off. Leaving the Spartan with the creatures.

As soon as the BETA turned to follow the TSFs, another one appeared on their midst and all of them were met their end in the next few seconds by the hardlight sword.

–-

After clearing the area of the creatures, the lone Titan proceeded to follow the mechs to their fallback position as evidenced by their coms, a few of them were destroyed when they hovered over a field including their squadron commander, they proceeded to deploy a smoke screen and continued running.

The Super black-colored Titan stood back and turned around to face the BETA just before it entered the smoke screen, then fired a salvo of hardlight missiles at them, though a few more lasers were fired and took out two more of the mechs before the missiles broke apart.

The hardlight missiles weren't missiles per se, they acted more like a terrible mix between a shotgun and a needler, when a single missile is launched, it targets the enemy with a tracking system based on the amount of light and brakes apart when it is close, sending a large amount of hardlight spikes impaling into the target and exploding when three of the spikes hit the target, one or two of the spikes weren't any more lethal than two needler rounds, but three would cause the target to disintegrate completely in a bathe of orange light.

The 12 missiles fired turned hundreds of the BETA into nothing but free-floating molecules.

"What was that?" the Spartan heard over the coms.

"I-I don't know, but it looks like it saved us, we can thank whoever fired that later, we need to get to the ridge for cover."

A few moments later, the mechs all made it to the ridge, safe from the BETAs as more of the bright orange missiles were launched and wiped the area clear of the BETA that were once pouring in.

They looked on in surprise and awe as the BETA did not stand a chance as the missiles split into smaller halves and impaled the BETA, making them vanish out of existence in a orange light, though for some reason, they could not find whoever launched it.

That is, until the shooter revealed himself.

Suddenly, out of the darkness, a mech looking no different from another TSF revealed itself. Though they knew that it was not an ordinary one as it had just slaughtered a huge amount of the BETA.

"Are you alright?" A deep sounding voice in perfect Japanese resonated through their cockpit as it came from the communication system.

"Y-yes, thank you for your assistance." Yui responded.

"Who is the acting commander here?" The new TSF's pilot asked.

"I am, Yui Takamura, nice to meet you." She replied casually for the moment.

"Call me Master Chief, where are you headed?"

The trainees were puzzled by the guy who called himself "Master Chief", but they complied nonetheless seeing as he was easily older and more experienced than they were if his discipline and the BETA that they had trouble with was easily taken out by the TSF was destroyed swiftly.

"We're falling back to Line 8, the BETA has already overtaken this area."

"_Beta... must be what they call the creatures." The Spartan thought to himself before replying._

"Lead the way, I'll be following you." The remaining survivors proceeded to activate their thrusters and flew up, with the Master Chief in the rear, watching for any of the newly-dubbed Beta creatures.

He proceeded to upload his video feeds to the _Liberty Prime_ to keep the Captain update on the mission. Master Chief would imagine that Lasky would like to see what had happened so far, with the advent of seeing mechs armed with larger versions of 20th century weapons and pretty much a replicate of his own Titan mech minus the energy shields as he was seeing so far.

"So what nation are you from? I don't think I've ever seen the TSF that you have or those weapons before." one of the surviving members of the unit asked the Spartan.

"_Of course, they only have Earth as a colonized planet, TSF must be what they call those mechs."_

"Classified." The only response came.

This puzzled the trainees even more.

"What?" they dumbly replied.

"_I may as well say half the truth."_

"You could say that I'm a special operative, I was on a reconnaissance mission when the BETA attacked me."

"Reconnaissance? But the BETA are invading, recon would be suicide!"

"Which is why I'm going with you."

–-

A few minutes of pushing forward and nothing but death and destruction in sight, the pack of survivors and unknown to them, one of humanity's best, reach the city of Kyoto, only to be treated with the sight of more death and destruction as well as screams of agony as the people were being consumed by soldier-class BETAs in the darkness.

"This is Arashiyama Flight 2, somebody please respond, we are cut off and isolated on line 3, orders please."

Well, add distress calls to that list.

"Everyone is going to be eaten."

"Eaten?"

"You saw it in lecture, didn't you? The BETA eat people! They'll eat us too!"

The last sentence caught the Spartan's attention immediately, being eaten may be relatively more merciful than being consumed and turned against your entire species, but it is still a terrible fate nonetheless.

"Izumi, get it together! We've all survived the eight minutes of death and we have a special operative with us, so what's the next thing we should be doing?"  
"I want revenge... for him, for everyone." came the difficult reply.

"You can have it, live on in their stead and fight the BETA."

"Yes..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Japan, Kyoto**

The situation wasn't very good for the remaining trainees of the Kyoto Royal Guard Academy as only three of them from their flight were left: Yui Takamura, Noto Izumi and Yamashiro Kazusa. They had made it to the city with the assistance of a "special operative" and were planning for their next move when one of their own broke down.

"Izumi, get it together! We've all survived the eight minutes of death and we have a special operative with us, so what's the next thing we should be doing?" Their acting field commander, Takamura said, referring to the Spartan.

"I want revenge... for him, for everyone."

"You can have it, live on in their stead, and fight the BETA." Yui replied, inciting the Spartan's memories during the great war, things like this were a common sight throughout the UNSC colonies burning at the hands of the Covenant and their deceitful, and may I add deceased, prophets.

"Yes..."

Suddenly, an alarm grabbed their attention. However the Spartan knew exactly what that alarm meant when he looked at his motion sensor.

"Takamura, a Destroyer-class BETA is approaching from your six!" the Spartan warned, allowing the first-time fighter enough room to partly dodge the BETA, which landed on the street infront of them.

"Thanks." She blurted out a reply as the BETA glanced her TSF, but it was better than being crushed underneath it, she hovered and backed off from the abomination.

"_Not only having weapons strong enough to decimate hundreds of the BETA but fast-acting and reliable sensors too? Who is this guy..." Yui thought to herself and landed next to Izumi._

Confused, the Destroyer-class BETA looked around, wondering which of the TSFs it would attack first, a few rounds were fired by the trainees before their guns clicked empty, it simply shrugged off the 36mm rounds and for some reason, it hurtled towards the Titan as fast as it could.

"Get away Chief!" Yui shouted as the BETA approached.

However, the Titan just stood there and raised what looked to be a metal cylinder in it's right hand, and moments after the BETA would make impact, the Titan bolted across the BETA so fast that it appeared to be a dark blur for the trainees, when it stopped, they saw the cylinder still in it's hand, the activating and deactivating of the hardlight sword so fast that they missed the glowing orange hardlight blade as it sliced through the BETA. Evidenced by when the BETA fell over, a large cauterized wound parting it in half. A Spartan-style Iaido draw.

They could only blink simultaneously at the speed and skill of the Spartan, never before had they seen anything like it.

"Amazing..."

"_Come to think of it. I've never seen that type of TSF or those armaments before. Is it a part of some kind of top-secret project?" Yui thought to herself as she settled down from nearly being crushed by the BETA._

"Head for Kyoto station on Line 8." The Spartan said as he hacked into the coms channel of the local forces. He heard more BETA coming which was confirmed by the Titan's enhanced motion sensor. "I'll be following you momentarily." he added.

"But-"

"I can handle it. Go!" the authoritative voice of the Spartan left nothing to be argued and the trainees flew away in search of a safe zone.

The Titan turned around to face the hordes of BETA head on and brought the Energy rifle up to bear and fired.

–-

Yui looked back to where they had left the Spartan and could see unfamiliar flashes of red, she swore that she could see smoke from burnt flesh rising from that area.

She was not comfortable with leaving the Special Operative out there to fight on his own, however seeing him in action easily halving a Destroyer-class BETA fast enough that they never saw how he did it. She was confident that he would keep his word on following them.

The survivors looked onwards as their acting CO called in to their superiors.

"Command post, this is Arashiyama 2, requesting permission to approach from the west." silence came from the other end.

"_What a surprise."_

This did not come as unexpected to the flight, though they had hoped that there was a chance there would be nearby units in the area to assist, but that was dashed when local command did not respond.

"It's Kyoto station!" Izumi pointed out as they approached the location.

"Watch your surroundings, but don't let your guard down!" Kazusa snapped back.

And just like that, a Fort-class BETA suddenly came out of nowhere and into their flight path.

"A Fort-class!" Yui shouted as the entirety of the flight tumbled and lost control of their TSFs, causing them to crash, though Yui took it the worst as her TSF slammed to the BETA's head, the BETA being completely unfazed.

Her TSF spun around rapidly and crashed, though not particularly violent, it still knocked her out and completely disabled the machine.

During the moments Yui was unconscious, a bright red beam pierced through the Fort-class BETA's head seconds before it was brutally shot full of holes by hardlight spikes, coming from the only UNSC Titan unit on the surface.

She got wind a few moments later and woke up to a low alarm, signifying the TSF's status as inoperable when the screen showed the dimensions of the damage.

The hatch covering the cockpit of the downed Golden TSF popped off with a hiss and it's pilot leapt out and landed with a soft thud, then proceeded to walk a few steps forward before looking back at it.

"Thanks for lasting as long as you did." She mentioned to the machine currently dead in the water with a finality before pulling back the emergency handgun that she had with her.

"_Weird, where did that Fort-class BETA go?" Yui asked herself._

Inwardly, she did not want to know where the BETA was and hoped that her current teammates would fare better than she did, she continued on in search of her squad-mates through the ruined city.

"Yamashiro-san, Izumi. If you can hear me respond." Static was her only reply.

A dark figure swept past her, barely noticing it, she quickly drew her pistol and turned on the flashlight to reveal nothing.

She swept the light around and found Izumi's TSF, doing a quick check, she found out that the cockpit was empty.

Yui looked around some more and found the locket containing the picture of Izumi and her boyfriend together, Izumi kept it around at all times. Yui looked forward and found a trail of blood, fearing for the worst, she followed to a destroyed building with a hole on it's side leading to the basement and was treated to a sight she would rather forget.

A pack of soldier-class were feasting on the young pilot's remains, she felt absolutely horrid as bones snapped and flesh giving way to the murderous extraterrestrial being's teeth. Her friend was dead at the hands of the BETA.

She was about to turn around and initiate the search for Kazusa when a large gloved hand covered up her mouth and pulled towards the source and felt a soft metallic clank when her back made contact with whoever grabbed her.

Fearing for her life and thinking the BETA was going to eat her despite the obvious fact that the BETA don't have hands and aren't made of metal, Yui struggled helplessly trying to get away from what she perceived as a death sentence.

"Quiet, they might hear you, it's me, the Master Chief." The armored person said and let go of her.

She sighed and looked down. "Don't scare me like that. Anyway, we should check on Kazusa and see if she's-" Yui looked up and gasped saw the full figure of the SPARTAN, easily twice her height and thrice her bulk, armed with two metal cylinders in on the thigh sections of his menacing green armor that covered him from head to toe with a black suit underneath and another unfamiliar weapon peaking from his back, he also had a four grenades on his belt.

If anything, he looked a HELL of a lot more like a soldier than she did. And possibly her instructor too.

"I didn't think you were that well-armed." she thought out loud.

"We need to find your friends, I've taken out the giant BETA on the way here, so they should at least be safe from it." The giant ignored her statement and focused on the task at hand.

"...Yeah." Yui was first speechless before coming back to Earth to the realization of the current situation she was in, she was likely to die in the scenario and most of her flight already did, Kazusa might end up joining them if she couldn't find her early enough.

Her radio promptly activated. "Takamura-san." came Kazusa's voice, sounding broken and battered.

"Yamashiro-san, where are you?"

–-

The Spartan, with his enhanced sense, heard the sound of metal being torn asunder nearby. Guessing correctly what it was, he ordered Yui to follow him to the source of the sound, finally encountering the fallen TSF surrounded by Tank-class BETA, they were trying to pry the cockpit open and consume the pilot.

_With our backs to the wall, the darkness will fall._

The Spartan pulled out the Battle Rifle from his back, readied it and fired single-shot deadly accurate headshots at the closest Tank-class BETAs to the cockpit, they never knew what hit them as the .374 caliber rounds ripped through their flesh and gray matter with frightening ease_._

_We never quite thought we could lose it all. Ready, aim, fire! Ready, aim, fire!_

The BETA immediately ignored Kazusa as they launched themselves at the Spartan, the first five BETA that leaped at him had their heads penetrated mid-air and were literally dead before they hit the ground, the Spartan rolled to the right to avoid the dead bodies starting to pile up as he adapted a crouch position and continued firing at the beasts until the weapon clicked empty.

_An empire's fall in just one day. You close your eyes and the glory fades._

Yui could only look in amazement and admiration at the Spartan's bravery and skill. And it dawned on her even more as the Spartan took out the cylinders at his thighs and activated them, each one forming a majestic glowing two-pronged sword. She was completely bewildered at the sight of the weapons in the hands of the giant as he slashed through BETA's ranks with the ionized blue aura following him. He fought gracefully, methodically and in such a way that it didn't even look like a fight anymore, it looked as if it was just a choreographed scene in which the hero knew every move the enemy made and reacted to it accordingly in the best way possible.

_A man on a mission changing the vision, I was never welcome here._

Weaving through the BETAs with ease, the Spartan sliced off limb after limb with the energy swords and spun to the point that he looked nothing more like a mystical glowing tornado tore the creatures around him to pieces, he stopped and delivered a powerful kick to a BETA that attacked from his side and followed it up by impaling the beast, another tried to backstab him only to be met with a backfist, causing the monster to struggled before being followed up by a decapitation.

_We don't have a choice to stay, we'd rather die than do it your way!_

The last remaining Tank-class BETA approached the SPARTAN-II Commando, climbing through the piles of it's dead brethren. Unaware it was going to follow them, the Master Chief turned to it and pointed the sword at it while it charged, skewering it through completely.

With the area completely cleared of BETA, the Spartan bounded over the TSF as if it was nothing more than a skipping stone and unpinned it's heavily injured and half-conscious pilot, the performance of the Spartan keeping her from falling into unconsciousness.

He leapt down with Kazusa in hand and lay her down next to Yui.

"Heavy blood loss, physical trauma from the impact, shrapnel punctures, multiple lacerations and a broken leg." The Spartan muttered as he checked the girl, she looked like a doll compared to the behemoth of a UNSC Commando.

"Will she be alright?" Yui, clearly worried, grimaced.

"...Takamura...san." Kazusa weakly muttered.

"Her vitals are still up, though officially, she'll likely die but..." The Spartan contemplated, this much injury would likely result in death if he left her to the nearest hospital as they naturally wouldn't have the medical technology the UNSC had. But bringing the planet's inhabitants to the starship could result in jeopardizing the secrecy of the UNSC.

"But what? What do you mean officially? If you can save Yamashiro-san please do!" Yui pretty much begged the Spartan.

Faced with a moral dilemma, the did the only he could think of without scrutinizing the mission.

"I'll have to contact the FOB for this." The Spartan said as he contacted the _UNSC Liberty Prime _in orbit, then pulled out a can of biofoam. "Hold her in place." the Spartan simply said as he removed the seal of the can,

"Yes..." Yui simply replied as she followed the demands of the Spartan in an effort to save her only remaining friend.

As soon as the Spartan applied the biofoam, the recipient suddenly cried out in pain, the burning sensation of the application of the biofoam was expected, though because of the fact that she was a technically a civilian and not a battle-hardened soldier, she uttered and convulsed in pain as the feeling of a thousand tiny knives pierced through the wounds as the Spartan only kept sealing the rest of the wounds, paying no heed to her pleads for him to stop.

"Is this supposed to happen?" Yui asked the Spartan in between Kazusa's screams.

"Initial application of biofoam is normally like this." the recipient finally calmed down as biofoam stopped expanding and sealed the many wounds. "Do you feel better now?" Chief asked.

"Yes.. but my leg still hurts."

"A component of your TSF fell on your leg, it's broken, we can either amputate your limb-" The Spartan began but was interrupted by Kazusa's pleading.

"No... please! I need it to pilot a TSF, if I can't do that, then I'll be useless.."

"_That's right, Yamashiro-san is from a family that only achieved a high status due to their TSF skills. If she would lose her ability to pilot one..."_

"Can't you do something about it other than amputation?" Yui asked.

"You didn't let me finish." The Spartan retorted, sending chills up both girls' spines. "I just received clearance from the Captain to let you in."

"Captain?" both of them questioned at the same time.

"It's better if you see for yourselves." The Spartan said as he carried Kazusa to the Titan. Fortunately, the Titan wasn't only meant to inflict destruction, it had an additional compartment next to the pilot's seat to serve as a transport for V.I.P.s.

"Follow me." He gestured for Yui to follow him.

"_You're fortunate the Captain is Lasky, if it was anyone else, I doubt I'd be allowed to bring you in." The Spartan looked at his patient as she examined his armor._

–-

"I'm not a soldier!" Yui said as she gasped between breaths, they had been walking for over half an hour, thankfully, they did not encounter many of the BETA and the ones they almost did were avoided with the help of the Spartan's motion sensors.

"How far are we from your TSF anyway?" Kazusa asked, still in the Spartan's arms.

"We're here." He simply replied.

"We are? I don't see anything, not especially a TSF..." Yui looked around.

"TSF?" he asked.

"Uh... yeah, Tactical Surface Fighter, it's what we call our machines, or do you call it something else?" She replied.

"We call it the Titan." The Spartan replied as the said machine appeared in front of them. Causing Yui to let out a yelp as the foot of the Titan appeared out of nowhere right in front of her.

"How did you do that?" She asked, still alarmed from the materialization of the mech out of thin air.

"I merely deactivated Active Camouflage." He said as a glowing blue beam was projected out from the cockpit of the Titan.

"Step into the beam." The Spartan ordered.

"W-what?" Yui said as she put one hand into the area of the beam, surprisingly, her hand proceeded to feel lighter, satisfied, she stepped into the Anti-gravity lift as the Spartan and Kazusa followed.

"Amazing... what is this?"

"It's an Anti-gravity lift." The Spartan said as they neared the cockpit of the Titan.

Both girls stared at him as if he was insane.

"It's an Anti-gravity lift." The Spartan repeated. "Otherwise, how are you levitating?"

They were both speechless as they floated and the Titan's cockpit opened, landing the Chief in the pilot's seat and the two girls seated beside him.

The HUD of the TSF lighted up along with the motion sensor, instead of the traditional square, it was a blue circle with a rotating line refreshing the data on it.

The weapon systems were all visible on the screen along with with an additional bar that both TSF pilots didn't recognize. It was a long blue bar extending from the top left of the screen to the right,

Yui looked out of the screen and to her horror, they began flying, with multiple laser-class BETA on the ground near them about to turn to them.

"What are you doing? Get lower! The laser-class BETA are going to shoot us down if you go higher!" She shouted frantically.

One of the Laser-class BETA did eventually fire, both of the Spartan's guests screamed and shut their eyes as the Laser found it's way to the Titan that was increasing it's altitude... and the laser simply vanished as the energy shield absorbed it.

Yui stopped screaming and opened her eyes, seeing that nothing had happened. "Hey, we're alright." She turned to Kazusa who also stopped screaming and opened her eyes.

"N-nothing?" She uttered.

The Spartan, although slightly annoyed, pointed at the Energy shield bar. "That bar indicates the amount of energy shields, as you can see, it dropped from taking the damage of that blast." he calmly stated.

Once again, Yui was speechless along with Kazusa, they had just survived a direct blast from a laser-class and essentially shrugged it off, judging by the miniscule amount drained from the hit.

"This TSF has shields? And powerful enough to absorb the attack of a laser-class?" she stuttered.

"Yes, either way, we've just passed the Exosphere, we should be approaching the _Liberty Prime soon."_

"What? We're in..." Yui and Kazusa looked out and much to their surprise, saw the human homeworld in all it's glory.

They were in space, it was a nice change of scene considering that they had finally left the hell back in Earth, they wouldn't be encountering the BETA for a while. But what was more impressive, was the fact that they got to space in a TSF of all things.

"Wow..." both of them uttered at the same time.

"_UNSC Liberty Prime_, this is Sierra-One-One-Seven requesting permission to dock." The Spartan said, grabbing the girls' attention.

"Request granted, Hangar-03 is ready for approach." a voice said over the communications channel.

"Tell the Captain that I brought the package."

"Roger, uncloaking in five." The line went dead.

"Who was that?"

"The communications officer."

"For what?"

"For the UNSC_ Liberty Prime_." The Spartan replied nonchalantly.

"Wait.." Yui had a guess in the back of her mind.

"What is the UNSC Liberty Prime?" Kazusa asked.

"That, is the _Liberty Prime_."

Their eyes went wide as an enormous five-kilometer long starship materialized from out of thin air much like how the Titan did.

It was a very blocking ship with four barrels in it's front and multiple other possible placements for weapons. It looked human in design, but of course, there are no known spaceships that matched it's description.

"Amazing..."

**End of Chapter.**

**Another chapter done up to 3k words, what do you think people? Was it a good idea to let them discover the UNSC so soon? And how do you think should the 3 year gap go along? Read and review please!**

**P.S. The lyrics included in the battle scene between Master Chief and the Tank-class BETAs were from Imagine Dragons – Ready Aim Fire.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**UNSC _Liberty Prime _in orbit around Earth**

The Titan docked with the UNSC starship as it flew one of the many hangars and slowly deactivated the anti-gravity pack, the gradual loss of propulsion lowering it gently onto the floor, it hit the floor with a metallic thud. The Anti-gravity lift on the upright machine began projecting it's beam unto the floor, the cockpit opened and revealed the occupants inside as they jumped into the beam as they were slowly lowered unto the floor.

Yui and Kazusa landed with only a soft thud and dusted themselves off. With the SPARTAN landing rather noisily as the floor creaked under the pressure of the highly-advanced armor.

They looked forward and unexpectedly, were met with the sight of the four neat lines of Marine that turned to the Spartan himself with a clear salute. They were the welcoming party.

The two were clearly taken aback by the presence of the marines and hesitated to go until the Spartan himself began casually walking through the lines between the marines and went on through the hangar, they could both hear whispers amongst the marines, some not particularly hospitable ones. They opted to follow the Chief instead as they were already familiarized with him to an extent and is almost wholly responsible for saving their lives.

Once they get to the end of the hangar, the door opened and let them through to another hallway, this time with a few navy personnel roaming around and doing their duties, some saluting the Chief and giving a questioning look to his companions. But it was clear that pretty much everyone in the ship had respect for him, with the grand welcoming being the first sign.

Not much conversation occurred at this point as the Spartan's companions were still taking in all the data with an open mind.

That is, until Kazusa remembered she had life-threatening injuries just an hour before.

She groaned and held her injured leg. "Ow..."

The Spartan looked towards them. "The Medical bay is close, or if it hurts too much, let Yui assist you." to which the person in question looked to her friend with a sympathetic gaze.

"Yeah... that would be nice." Kazusa said as Yui helped her up with an arm.

–-

The medical bay was half-empty, with the patients suffering mostly from emotional and mental injuries rather than physical ones. Though there were a few people there with bruises and minor physical injuries, most of them being mechanics and other such workers.

"Master Chief! I rarely see SPARTANs here. But you out of all of them?" one of the doctors on duty approached him.

He pointed to Yui, to which the Doctor shot her a look and spotted her injured friend, he had to look up to start a proper conversation with the Spartan, thereby missing the shorter persons completely.

"Oh, I see, so it isn't you that needs treatment? Well, good to know!" He said as he propped up Kazusa on a nearby bed.

"So where does it hurt?" The Doctor said in a more professional tone to the Japanese youth.

"It's my left leg, I think it's broken." She voiced her complaints to the Doctor in English.

The Doctor took out a Medical Scanner and held it in above Kazusa's left leg, then proceed to move it around her to scan for any other superficial wounds.

"Well, looks like the biofoam the Master Chief gave you saved your life, you would have died of blood loss otherwise, but I can't same the same for your leg, looks like a piece of shrapnel is still inside and impaled the lower part of your left thigh, the only reason you were able to stand for a bit must be because of the adrenaline rush and the biofoam and yes, it looks like your leg is also broken in a much lower area." The Doctor said as he went through the scans.

"Wait, don't tell me you mean... I need to get amputated?" She nervously asked.

"Unfortunately, yes, but-"

"I don't want to! I need it to pilot my TSF!" Kazusa immediately snapped back, to which to Spartan raised a finger to his visor to silence her. She did so and looked down. Yui could only look on with more sympathy, Kazusa belonged to a family that received their high-ranking due to their members having skilled TSF pilots, if she lost a limb, it would prevent her from using a TSF and she would likely be viewed as a hindrance to more nefarious people.

The doctor sighed and continued. "You didn't let me finish, anyway, we'll have to amputate it since it'll be basically useless to you, then we'll flash-clone another one for you." He said.

Once again, they stare at the doctor with a look that only says "What?"

Though both have already seen multiple and undoubtedly impressive feats from the SPARTAN and the ship they were currently in, including energy-shields, invisibility , sub-orbital TSF, portable plasma swords, being able to sneak through the network of satellites surrounding Earth and the ship itself, cloning limbs seemed rather far-fetched.

"You obviously don't look like you were on this ship, so I'm just gonna assume that the Master Chief brought you here to treat your injuries and give us information on this planet, to which Captain Lasky agreed to due to his nature." The doctor deduced.

"That... is actually what happened." The SPARTAN slowly confessed.

Though he had thought that only the bridge had been updated on the situation at the moment, it really wasn't all to hard to deduce, at least that was what he thought personally.

"I thought as much, either way, we'll have to give you a dose of Polypseudomorphine and start the process, it should take two to three hours maximum as the flesh is relatively undamaged."

"So... you can really make me a new leg?" Kazusa asked.

"Yes we can. We can start the procedure immediately."

Yui turned to her and they both smiled before replying. "That would be great!"

"Then we may begin." The Doctor took out a bottle from the wall and poured one of the contents, a condeine tablet into his hand and offered it to Kazusa, who promptly took it.

"I must ask you to leave as this task will require focus and precision, the process as I've said before, should take a maximum of three hours, return by then to pick her up." The Doctor turned to the Spartan and Yui.

"We'll be back." Yui assured her friend before following the SPARTAN as he walked away.

–-

With the immediate task at hand done, the Spartan set off to the bridge along with Yui. The Captain agreed to bring them to the ship for them to help out in the information gathering, after all, what better way to know about a planet than asking a native?

The situation of the Spartan's encounter with them were also convenient, caught in a death trap in the middle of the battlefield and with no one to come to their rescue other than the SPARTAN, it would be the perfect moment to ask for their help without anyone raising an eyebrow at their disappearance.

"Where are we headed Chief?" Yui asked him as they continued traversing the hallways of the great ship.

The futuristic designs of the ship still left Yui hanging as each door they went through showed a completely different area, all of which are needed for the ship.

"We're going to meet with the Captain."

"So this is still a ship huh? And that reminds me, you're not really a Special operative from any country in Earth are you?"

"No, but I am a Spartan."

"What's a Spartan?"

"A supersoldier. We'll be going through the Spartan deck. As the name applies, the Spartan-IVs are there." Chief said as the next door opened.

What Yui saw next left her speechless once again, there were dozens if not hundreds of large and tall soldiers in the room thought not as tall as the Spartan beside her, some fighting in hand-to-hand while others were using training equipment like treadmills, there was a path through the middle separating the training equipment and the CQC mats. It was plainly obvious that they were all supersoldiers considering their build and how those on the CQC mats fought, not a single one of them looked weak.

Once the Master Chief entered the room, all of the people in the room ceased their activities and took a good look at him as the towering giant that strided over the room. Their eyes were filled with admiration, respect and many more, after the war, SPARTAN-Iis were almost completely well-received by the UNSC, and it was no small part due to the specific SPARTAN-II in the room and his actions, which saved humanity on multiple occasions, they no longer looked at them in disgust and called them by obscene names. Even the ODSTs had ceased to do so as the SPARTAN-II casualties were revealed after the war, one of the Iis had saved one of their own many times, so they had made peace with the remaining Iis.

Those looks made Yui uncomfortable, it meant that the man beside her had achievements far beyond what others did in the call of duty if the stares given by the other obvious supersoldiers in the room were any indication.

They continued on and reached the transport system on the ship, it looked like a cross between a pod and a MagLev, they sat down parallel to each other. The system began sending the pod through the ship in a high speed up to the bridge of the 5 kilometer ship.

"What are the BETA?" Chief simply asked, he really had no idea what they were as he was only playing along earlier.

"The BETA are alien lifeforms that we have been at war with for decades, you've fought them earlier but you don't know?"

"I'll let the Captain deal with explaining most of our origins, but in simple terms, we're not from here."

"Why didn't you ask earlier? And what do you mean you're not from here? Everyone on this ship are human aren't they? Except those... what do you call them? Engineers?" They had encountered the Huragoks earlier while on the Medibay, with the Chief explaining their origins and purposes.

"It would have broken my cover. I was in a reconnaissance mission to see what's going on in the planet, also, our homeworld is Earth and is almost exactly the same as yours, however, there are differences and we got here when we discovered an artifact that was left by our predecessors, the Forerunners,, it seems as the Forerunners had wanted us to discover your world, as for why, I am not sure myself."

"Seeing you fight earlier, will you help us fight BETA? It doesn't matter where you're from, we need your help, with your advanced technology, you'll be great allies against the BETA!"

"I'm at no liberty to make that decision, ask the Captain for that, we are stranded here, away and lost from the rest of our forces, I doubt that the Captain would want to lose any more people than he needs to by helping your people to fight the BETA, especially seeing as they are not our problem."

"I know but, if you don't help, many more will die, like what happened to my friends..."

"We'll make due of that very soon." The Spartan concluded as the transport stopped and the door opened.

–-

At the bridge, things were unusually calm, there were no enemies to fight, no reports to file, and no orders coming from HIGHCOM, most of the people in the bridge had returned to their cabins as nothing was going on, though some of them were finding it hard to come to terms with being stranded in uncharted space and the possibility that they won't see their loved ones again

In the room was the man of the ship, Captain Lasky, he went over to the Spartan and Yui as soon as he saw them.

"Sir!" The Spartan saluted as the Captain approached them.

"At ease Master Chief." he said to which Chief lowered his hand.

He turned towards his companion. "I'm Captain Thomas Lasky, Commander of this ship, the UNSC _Liberty Prime_."

"2nd Lieutenant Yui Takamura sir!"

"You're part of the military?"

"I'm a TSF pilot sir. So, yes."

"Ah, those mechs that looked like the Titan?"

"Yes, TSF stands for Tactical Surface Fighter, we use them to fight the BETA, other conventional weapons haven't been as effective so we rely on TSFs for frontline battles."

"So I've seen on the video feeds that the Master Chief uploaded. You may want to take a seat, we're going to explain our part of the story.

**End Of Chapter.**

**This will be the latest chapter for a while as I'm planning on updating my other story. **


End file.
